


I fucking hate you

by cantprovewhoiamlmfao



Category: JoJoTubers, Youtubers, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Stands (JoJo), Angry Sex, Angst-y, F/M, Genderswap, JoJoTubers - Freeform, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, YouTube, dont thnk too much about it it's just a sex fic for the sake of having a sex fic, hatefuck, honestly? not the worst thing i've written lol, r63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantprovewhoiamlmfao/pseuds/cantprovewhoiamlmfao
Summary: The more time Scrub spends with his fellow JoJoTuber The Shuckmeister, aka Shuckette, the more he... "gets a feeling so complicated". And said feeling involves a confusing mix of rage and lust...





	I fucking hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, it's just for the meme. Also figured it was early enough for some imagination-activated fap material. -fingerguns-

“God, I FUCKING HATE YOU!” He screamed yet again as he pounded on the girl under him. She yelped and gripped the sheets. She was on all fours, her naked breasts squishing against the mattress and her ass in the air, barely covered by her red skirt. Not that it mattered since she was being rammed so thoroughly it was a miracle her skirt wasn’t stuck to her back or the figurines on her shelves didn’t fall off.

Scrub was still wearing his hat with horns and most of his clothes; his pants were just rolled down to his knees. His icy blue eyes were lost staring in the nape of Shuckette’s neck and her back, which was mostly uncovered, only a few strands of hair not falling down her shoulders. His hands were grasping her hips so hard he was leaving scratches and dents on her soft skin. She just resorted to moaning and curling her toes under her stockings.

“Ah! Ahhn! Scrub… Nngh…”

“Shut up.”

His dick was progressively growing harder as it was being enveloped by Shuck’s hot and wet pussy. She squeezed unexpectedly, and a shock ran through his entire body, sending chills to both his feet and his head. Scrub couldn’t help but increase the intensity in swaying his hips violently against Shuckette’s, earning sharp cries and desperate gestures from the girl. She turned her head back to look at him, her emerald eyes watering from the overwhelming sensations that Scrub’s cock was causing her. Their glares met. Shuck’s was a mix of sorrow and lust, what with the half-lidded, drooling expression in her face, echoing her mind that was dissolving into a lustful haze. Scrub was having a feeling so complicated that his rage overflooded. His thrusting became even more frantic and conversely, Shuck’s cries and gestures became more exaggerated.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” he began as he ran his hands through Shuck’s hips and waist “Dressed like a fucking waifu, with those tits so unbelievably big-“ he emphasized by grabbing one of her boobs “-I can’t fucking believe you have shirts they can fit in. and for fuck’s sake, if you’re gonna walk around in a skirt WEAR SOME GODDAMN PANTIES!”

A harsh slap in the ass made Shuck yell again, and Scrub didn’t know how much was pain, and how much was pleasure. He was aware of how he was hurting his fellow JoJoTuber but his judgement was clouded by frustration and horniness. He began wondering why she was letting him do this. Why despite all the angry sex where Shuckette just took it like a champ, she was still willing to be his friend, collab, and let him unwind with her as he needed. He felt bad about using her like this and her seemingly being fine with it. But those complicated feelings were too strong to quell permanently, too strong to simply brush them aside. And Shuckette knew. And she was too empathetic.

“Haah! Ah… Ahhh! Ohhh fuuuuck!”

“Nngh…”

At this point, Shuckette’s pussy was wet enough to reach her stockings. She couldn’t close her mouth, she was drooling, she was tearing up while Scrub kept rocking his hips to and fro with all his might. Shuck tightened her grip on Scrub and let go, and again and again, as her cries echoed in the room, possibly piercing the walls of the complex and the Heavens. The contractions and the myriad of lewd sounds sparked a fire in Scrub’s gut, and he couldn’t help but hold tightly onto the girl as he climaxed. As soon as he exited Shuckette, she flopped on her bed, clearly exhausted. Scrub proceeded to stand up and leave to the bathroom.

“There are clean towels on the bottom shelf.” She weakly murmured.

Scrub didn’t reply. He quickly disposed of the used condom, showered and came back into Shuck’s bedroom fully dressed again. She was sitting on the bed, completely naked, arms crossed over her chest, staring at the dirty clothes on the floor. He said a quick goodbye and grabbed the doorknob.

“Scrub, wait.” He heard her voice and turned his head back.

“…Yeah?”

Shuckette was now standing behind him, her arms intertwined over her stomach. The way she tensed up her arms inattentively made her squeeze her boobs. Scrub turned his whole body to face her.

“Do you… do you really hate me?” her voice broke. She couldn’t look at him directly.

‘What kind of retarded question is that?’ he was about to say. But he couldn’t. Shuckette seemed genuinely disheartened, and since Scrub was no longer consumed by lewd rage, he could only place his hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the gesture, and he sighed. Scrub didn’t know what overcame him when he suddenly hugged her tightly and tenderly, his heart breaking a little after feeling Shuck’s waifish body completely tense up under his embrace.

“I- I don’t hate you, per say. It’s just… I dunno…” the girl sighed slightly after hearing Scrub out. “What about you? Why do you let me keep doing this?”

He was half-expecting her to ask why he kept doing it, but she just shrugged and tried to put some distance between herself and Scrub. He hesitatingly let go of her.  
“This is something we should talk about… just not now. One of these days maybe.” The male JoJoTuber nodded absentmindedly while staring at his friend.

“You should go, I have a video to edit and I’m sure you do too.”

“Oh… yeah. Uhhh… text me if you need anything.” Shuckette crossed her arms over her chest and looked aside. “Well, bye.” 

Scrub quickly exited Shuckette’s dorm, closing the door behind him. He sighed and put his hands on his face, knowing that eventually he’d return to the dorm, and unleash his pent-up lust and unexplained anger over and over again. He really doubted that this kind of fucked up situation could be solved by talking, but he was willing to entertain Shuckette. That smart broad with awesome taste in music and anime, thick thighs and booty, pretty brunette hair and obnoxiously large boobs… Scrub clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, then left the building.


End file.
